Marcus Keane
"American gangsterism during Prohibition days was largely a Roman Catholic monopoly...from these days emerges the Mafia, totally Roman Catholic in fact and in origin..some priests in the Chicago area said Mass in the morning and slipped into the Mafia for the rest of the day." (Author unknown) Introduction Father Marcus Keane is the current and controversial pastor of the Hill Valley Church in Vinewood. He is the replacement for the late Rev I.M. Voland, the previous pastor at the church, who was infamous for his exorcisms of Los Santos residents. Between sermons and confessions, Father Marcus can be seen preaching at Pillbox Square, feeding the poor under the bridge, or depositing his church donations at the City Bank. Wearing his trademark all-black church vestments, including the gold talisman/cross, and crisscrossing the city in his trusty hearse, Father Marcus has one goal in his mind, to spread the gospel of the Hill Valley Church wherever he goes. Biography Hailing from 'parts unknown', Marcus Patrick Keane was formerly the resident pastor of Suffolk Church in Algonquin Liberty City before he left for Los Santos. Not long after he was ordained as a minister of the Hill Valley Church, Marcus was sent to the Middle East where he worked as a missionary and subsequently trained as an Exorcist under Shams El Tabriz, a mystic cleric in Persia (Iran). Father Marcus was ordained at a young age and outwardly practices clerical celibacy (although this has recently been brought into question by a number of women he has had interactions within Los Santos). Allegations of a possible affiliation with illegal gang activity in the city have also been made, although all allegations are currently unproven and appear to be malicious rumors spread by the more suspicious elements of the community and those opposed to religion. Since Father Marcus has taken over the Hill Valley Church in Los Santos his congregation has grown considerably; this is predominantly due to various criminal elements of society seeking sanctuary and confession at the church. Father Marcus has taken advantage of this to gain considerable power and influence within the city. Recent Activities Recently a plan was uncovered and master minded by Father Marcus in which he set out to cause trouble between rival gangs in Los Santos. This was done by planting cells or rogue gang members within these organizations in order to stir up trouble. The objective behind the plan was to give the Vespucci Kings a tactical advantage over their rivals and in turn generate money for the Hill valley church from funerals when the gangs started killing each other. This plan was found out by some organized crime syndicates in the city which kidnapped Marcus on numerous occasions, torturing him for information about this plan and the whereabouts of Tobius Huxley, a man affiliated with Marcus through the Vespucci Kings. During this time Father Marcus started confessions at the church with a troubled young woman called Lily Sky which lead to a passionate love affair between them. The couple attempted to get married but both were being hunted by various gangs at the time and when Marcus was shot trying to leave the city, Lily was escorted by the LSPD to LSX airport for her own safety, only to return again when Marcus was discharged from hospital to be by his side. On release from prison having served time for attempted murder of an LEO, Marcus and Lily Sky were escorted to the docks by the Vespucci Kings, placing them on a boat for Las Venturas for their own safety. Marcus has since returned to Los Santos without his fiancee, which has raised concerns for her safety within the Los Santos community as Marcus has been vague on this matter since returning as the current pastor at the Hill Valley Church. Fun Facts * Father Marcus shares the same name as the character "Father Marcus Keane" from The Exorcist, and like his namesake, performs exorcisms frequently. Category:Civilian Category:Characters